


Here For You [vid]

by theKASKproject



Series: Our marvelous Marlas [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fireworks, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKASKproject/pseuds/theKASKproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a <a href="http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6034.html?thread=10264466#cmt10264466">prompt</a> on the CP kink meme: Love to see a fic with someone silently taking a lonely Martin's hand during a firework display and continuing to watch with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here For You [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> To be fare it's just a short video sketch. So please do not put high expectations on this vid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by and watching!


End file.
